


in the orange light

by asexuelf



Series: Fenrill Week 2020 [7]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adorable Merrill (Dragon Age), Established Relationship, F/M, Fenrill Week 2020, Fluff, Happy Fenris (Dragon Age), Literal Sleeping Together, Schmoop, Tevene (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Fenris and Merrill enjoy their last few moments awake together.[PROMPT: Exhaustion.]
Relationships: Fenris/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Series: Fenrill Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	in the orange light

**Author's Note:**

> for day 7 of fenrill week, i present to you the fluffiest little morsel i've ever written. i chose the prompt 'exhaustion', because mood.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

The familiar pop-crack of Merrill's jaw sounded in his ear, breaking the comfortable silence that was held between them. The small smile that had found itself resting on his face grew as he looked to his _amata_ beside him - just in time to see her yawning and stretching out her toes in that way she always did when she was ready to sleep. Or, more accurately, when she was fighting against the body that was ready to sleep.

"Tired?" Fenris murmured fondly. It was so quiet, he almost wondered if the sound would even reach her, despite the press of her thigh against his.

"No." But her head fell on his shoulder and she huffed, looking from her book to his. "Oh, _abelasan_ -! Yes. It's not fair. I want to read longer."

It was enough to send him laughing, the sound as low and warm as the orange magelight she'd sent above their head over an hour ago. It bobbed in the air like a paper lantern, sending shadows playing across her face. He could see the length of her lashes against her tattoos, the eyeshadow she hadn't quite rubbed off in their bath, the lilting smile hidden on her own pouting lips... _Fasta vas,_ she was beautiful.

"You are… _adorable_." He ended his words with a quick peck to her forehead, then to her ear, to whisper, "Your body works against you, little witch."

She scoffed, pushing him away gently, but he could see her skin growing darker even in the dim light. The warm, rosy tint sticking to her ears and glowing beneath her _vallaslin_ left him feeling rather warm himself.

"It does, doesn't it?" she sighed. "Just when I'm getting to the good part, it decides we're finished."

"Oh?" He laughed again. "I've never had that problem with you."

"Don't you be nasty." But she laughed too, her grin growing wide, her pout disappearing. Her cheek was soft where it nuzzled against his bare shoulder. "Will you r- Oh, nevermind. Nevermind! It's silly. Ignore me, please."

"I will not ignore you. Make your silly request."

She exhaled, then bit her lip. Her fingers played with the corner of the page she was on, folding and unfolding the previously dog-eared corner. "Will you- read to me?"

All he could do was grin. "You believed I would deny you? It's only fair; for all the times you've read to me, it would only be repaying the favor."

Her eyes finally looked up from the page to meet his. They were wide and earnest - and hard at the edges, like she was _angry_ he even dared to speak. "Don't say that! You make it sound like you're indebted to me. I taught you to read, Fenris, because you have a right to know how, it makes life much easier, and you're really quite intelligent, so-"

He quickly silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled away, her eyes were closed, her brows gentle but pulled ever-so-slightly towards each other. "I only meant- For all the time you and our friends put into teaching me, _vhenan_ , I'll be happy to demonstrate my progress." _And watch you fall asleep in my arms._ But he couldn't bring himself to speak those words aloud, even after all this time at her side.

Instead, he put his book on the bedside table and took her own into his lap to speak those words in their place. While he found the sentence she left off on, letting her point to the word with her red-painted nail, he laid himself back more comfortably for her to rest her head on his chest. Although her hair tickled his neck, he didn't mind. All he could think was that she felt like she belonged there, her cheek beneath his collarbone and her hand beside his ribs. It always left him a little amazed at how perfectly she could fit there under his arm, against his side. Like puzzle pieces. Like the sea and the shore.

She sighed, her eyelashes already twitching against his chest at her effort to keep her eyes open, but said nothing as he began to read.

It was a book on magical theory - a bit dry, even for his tastes - but she fought her way through it, her ears perked in genuine interest. The subject matter _was_ interesting, he could gree there, but it was thick enough to make even his eyes grow heavy. Still, he continued, keeping his tone light and clear.

Fond all the while, he watched her roll her ankles, stretch her legs, and yawn (and yawn and _yawn_ ) in the attempt to keep herself awake. All he could do was smile, embarrassed at the sound of his love bleeding through his narration. No one had ever spoken of theoretical applications of elemental magic so tenderly in their lives before Fenris. He was certain of it.

Eventually, her minute twitches ceased, and her body grew still and her breathing even. He read on for a moment, his voice growing quieter and quieter, until he finally trailed off...

"Merrill," he whispered. The magelight began to flicker, responding as she Dreamed. " _Amata?_ "

She did not wake. Peaceful as she had ever looked, her dark eyelashes soft against her cheek, she had succumbed to slumber. Fenris was uncertain for a moment, sure she was somehow tricking him, until-

**_SNNRRRRRK_ **

"Ah, there it is."

Another gut-wrenching snore rang out, not unlike a serrated knife digging through stone. She snored like a bear fight or a tumbling china cabinet. Like an earthquake-induced rockslide decimating a city in Orzammar. When she inhaled next, he could do little more than smile.

"Goodnight, _vhenan_ ," he whispered, his heart aching for its fullness. " _Benesomni._ "

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 💖


End file.
